


Your Skin Is Nice

by Unshaded_Streaks_Of_Me



Series: Tumblr Birthday Prompts [20]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, At the park, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Will's having a day when he just HAS to annoy someone and be crazy, roommates au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6058483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unshaded_Streaks_Of_Me/pseuds/Unshaded_Streaks_Of_Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roommates at a Park</p><p>Mentally banging his head against a wall repeatedly, Will shifted a little closer to Nico. “Neeks?”</p><p>Nico rolled his eyes. “Don’t call me that.”</p><p>Okay, not a great start. Will cleared his throat and started again. “Nico. Out of all seriousness, can I ask you something?”</p><p>Maybe that came off as a little more helpless than Will had wanted, because Nico actually put the book down and faced him worriedly. “Something wrong, Will?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Skin Is Nice

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is based on a prompt - Roommates at a Park. So hope you enjoy! xD

“We should get a dog.” Will said, looking at the Labrador running around on the lawn.

Next to him, Nico hummed in response.

“We should buy something cool.”

Another hum.

“I’ve always wondered what it would be like if our apartment had a Jacuzzi.”

No response.

“Do you think Walmart has-”

“Will,” Nico turned around, looking up from his book, “One more word and I’ll drown you in the lake.”

Will huffed. “Parks are made for having fun. Stop reading.”

Nico glared at Will. “I wanted to come here alone. You’re the one who tagged along. I came here for peace and quiet so shut up, please.”

“I’m just saying,” Will muttered.

“ _Solace._ ”

Will grumbled under his breath and turned his attention back to observing everyone in the park. There was a couple out for a jog, a few boys playing with a Frisbee on the lawn, a few old people chatting on the lawn. Basically everyone looked like they were having fun except for him. Typical of Nico to suck the fun out of his day. Why did even he like this idiot?

Rolling his eyes, he turned his attention back to his bookworm of a roommate. Sure, Will liked reading but he didn’t like reading when there were people with him. Will studied Nico through squinting eyes and his smile slowly turned into a smirk as he got another one of his epic ideas. He turned and propped his legs up on the bench and plopped his head on Nico’s lap.

“Will!” Nico pushed Will’s head off of him and got up from his seat. The book hit Will on the corner of his head and fell on the ground.

Will got up with a proud smile, ignoring the dull pain in his head, and crossed his arms. “Finally got your attention.”

Nico stared at him disbelievingly before burying his head in his hands with an exasperated huff. “William,” he said slowly, “Are you fucking five?”

Will huffed and picked the book up, setting it on the bench. “I’m bored, okay.”

“Well you could have stayed back at home and watched a movie or something,” Nico glared at him.

“But I thought you would be more fun to hang out with!” Will whined getting up and pulling the disgruntled Italian in a hug.

“William Solace, if you don’t get off me this instant, I will keep you hungry for the rest of the week,” Nico growled, fighting uselessly against Will’s tight grip.

Will gasped dramatically and pulled away. “You wouldn’t!”

Nico stared at him, unimpressed and sat back down, opening in his book again. “I can and I will.”

Getting slightly more annoyed, Will sat down next to him and put an arm around Nico’s shoulder with a grin. “You know you don’t want me to die of hunger.”

Nico sighed, not looking up from his book. “Why not?”

“Because you love me.” Without thinking, Will pulled Nico closer and kissed him on the cheek. Nice and loud.

“Solace!” Nico scrambled away, wiping his cheek hurriedly. “What the hell?!”

Will bit his lip, feeling a blush rising up his neck. “Um. Sorry?”

Nico grumbled and sat back down cautiously. “Don’t do that again.”

Will shifted a little further away on the bench, squirming uncomfortably. Embarrassingly enough, the feeling of Nico’s skin against his lips felt nice. It felt really nice. In fact, it brought on a lot of inappropriate and unhelpful thoughts in his mind which he desperately tried to push away. Will turned his head slightly to look at the boy sitting next to him. His dark hair was falling on his forehead in a tangle of messy curls. His eyes lit up the way they always did whenever he was reading. In the light of the evening sun, his olive toned skin gave off a sort of glow. One that made Will want to kiss Nico all over again. All over that pretty face of his. Especially those cheek bones. Holy shit, were they always that sharp?

Will cleared his throat nervously. Would Nico mind if Will suddenly asked him out? Would that make things awkward? What if Nico thought Will was messing with him? Why was Nico so hard to figure out? Why was Will thinking so much?

Mentally banging his head against a wall repeatedly, Will shifted a little closer to Nico. “Neeks?”

Nico rolled his eyes. “Don’t call me that.”

Okay, not a great start. Will cleared his throat and started again. “Nico. Out of all seriousness, can I ask you something?”

Maybe that came off as a little more helpless than Will had wanted, because Nico actually put the book down and faced him worriedly. “Something wrong, Will?”

“Um.” Suddenly Will’s brain drew a blank. What was he supposed to say? Should he go for the direct approach? Should he just drop another hint and let Nico figure things out? Would the dense idiot _ever_ figure it out? Basically, in all stupidity, Will blurted out, “Your skin feels nice.”

Nico blinked at him.

Will blinked back, wishing he could just disappear.

“What?”

“Ha,” Will laughed nervously, rubbing a hand against the back of his neck sheepishly, “Um. I like you?”

At that point, it looked like Nico wanted to smack him. “If this is another one of your ploys to get me to stop reading-”

“No, no, no,” Will shook his head hurriedly. He buried his face in his hands and groaned. “This is not going the way it’s supposed to.”

Looking back up, Will meekly asked, “Will you go out with me?”

Cringing, Will looked up at Nico and was surprised to see that the Italian was blushing slightly, though a little shocked. For a few second, everything was quiet. Will felt nauseous and he prayed he wouldn’t puke all over Nico. Seeing that Nico wasn’t saying anything, he opened his mouth to apologize but-

“My skin feels nice? That’s your amazing declaration?”

Will blinked, surprised. Nico was glaring at him mockingly, fighting the smile that was slowly growing on his face.

Will but his lip unsurely. “Sorry?”

“You are such an idiot.” And suddenly, he felt a warm set of lips on his cheek. Nico pulled away with a wide grin. “Of course I’ll go out with you.”

Will beamed and nearly pounced on Nico, wrapping him in a tight hug. Nico pushed away weakly, laughing. “We’re going to have to set some rules for these hugs though.”

“But I’m so happy!”

“You really are a child, aren’t you?”

Will just hugged him harder in response.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment! Criticism appreciated.


End file.
